Smiled
by Ferowyn
Summary: War. Would you have a reason to smile? Poppy and Minerva do.


**Smiled.**

Cruel hexes and vicious curses were buzzing across the battlefield.

The two women were fighting back to back.

Protecting each other.

Trying to survive.

_Knock._

"_Come in"_

"_Hello, Poppy"_

"_Minerva, it's good to see you! Tea?"_

"_Yes, please. I hope I am not bothering you"_

"_Not at all. You are always most welcome"_

One blocked, the other attacked. A perfect team.

Their powerful shields were constantly renewed and reinforced.

"_You should smile more often. It makes you years younger"_

"_Are you implying that I look old?"_

"_You are old, my dear."_

"_You are barely more than a year younger than me"_

"_Yes, I was just about not old enough to be in your class"_

"_We would have hated each other, Ravenclaw!"_

"_I know, my dear lioness"_

A curse broke through the shield and hit the older witch, causing a long and heavily bleeding cut in her arm.

Within seconds the other one had spun around and healed the wound with one whip of her wand before returning to her duel with two cloaked wizards.

"_What are these?"_

"_It's Valentine's Day"_

"_So what?"_

"_I wanted you to get a present"_

"_I already got sherbet lemon drops from Albus"_

"_He gives them to every member of the staff, even to Severus. These are only for you"_

"_Chocolates?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Pink chocolates?"_

"_Obviously"_

"_Where did you buy them?"_

"_I made them myself. You know, as a nurse I have to be good at brewing"_

"_Is there anything in them?"_

"_Yes. Liquid chocolate. And a little rum"_

"_No potions?"_

"_What do you think of me?"_

"_I doubt you want to hear the answer"_

Men and women in colourful robes were struggling to survive, being overrun by hordes of wizards and witches wearing black cloaks and silver masks.

"_Do you like cats?"_

"_What?"_

"_You basically are a cat"_

"_I am an Animagus"_

"_Where's the difference?"_

"_I am – to use your words – basically human"_

"_You are small and furry and purring. That's not human"_

"_My mind is still a human's"_

"_What about the instincts?"_

_Nasty look_

"_I can suppress them"_

"_But they are still there"_

"_Your point being?"_

"_What happens when you meet a tomcat?"_

_Furious look_

"_Okay, I'm going to beat retreat now. See you"_

A green course was flying towards the slightly smaller witch.

The taller, older woman turned a stone into a dog that protected the other one and fell to the bloodstained ground, having been alive for only seconds.

"_Who is he?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Who is the guy?"_

"_Which guy?"_

"_The one who makes you stare at the wall instead of trying to put sugar in my tea, like you usually do"_

"_Oh, I almost forgot… I got a new sort of magical sugar, imported from Chile. You have to try it"_

"_I don't eat sugar"_

"_Put it in your tea"_

_Frown_

"_Will you ever stop trying to make me sweeten my tea?"_

"_No"_

"_You know that I prefer it black"_

"_You know that I prefer it with milk and sugar"_

"_You drink sugar with milk and tea"_

"_It's the only way one can drink this brewage"_

"_This is fine, expensive Darjeeling!"_

"_Exactly my words"_

_Grumble_

"_Good distraction"_

"_What?"_

"_I still want to know who he is"_

"_I still don't know whom you are talking about"_

"_You were completely lost in thoughts"_

"_Yes, that happens sometimes. I still remember that Christmas dinner thirty years ago, when you were so busy calculating some arithmantic formulas for that transfiguration theory that you spilled your-"_

"_YES, sometimes. But it recently happened quite often"_

"_Well, there obviously is something occupying my thoughts"_

"_Or someone"_

"_Maybe"_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Ask"_

_Hiss_

Dodging. Blocking. Attacking.

"_I can't think of anyone else"_

"_Well, obviously you didn't consider everyone"_

"_I doubt that he is younger than fifty. Or mayb-"_

_Silence_

"_Maybe what?"_

"_Maybe it is someone who would not be appreciated by the society?"_

"_Maybe"_

"_Does he know?"_

"_I doubt that she would be happy to find out"_

_Sad smile_

"_She?"_

"_Apparently"_

"_Stop speaking in riddles"_

"_Stop asking so many questions"_

_Sigh_

"_Do I know her?"_

"_Probably"_

"_Could you stop giving so vague answers?"_

"_Hardly"_

"_Argh!"_

"_Calm down, think about your blood pressure"_

"_You drive me crazy!"_

"_That's what I'm good at"_

_Silence_

"_Will you tell me?"_

"_Probably not"_

"_I am your best friend"_

_Piercing look_

"_I told you I doubt she wouldn't want to find out"_

_Scraping chair legs_

"_Don't leave"_

_Closing eyes_

"_Why should I stay?"_

"_I wanted to find out"_

_Surprise_

"_You did?"_

"_I am supposed to be the Gryffindor, and yet you are so much more courageous than me"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I would never have dared to tell you"_

"_Are you saying that…"_

"… _my thoughts were occupied with you, too? Yes"_

_Drawing breath_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_What do you want to do?"_

"_I don't know… be with you."_

"_Like a friend? Or more?"_

"_Spend time with you. One way or the other. Whatever you prefer"_

"_Sounds great"_

_Smile_

They saw a tiny wizard being hit by a purple curse that cut his head off.

They watched two identical redheads die of a cutting curse that went through both of their hearts.

They noticed that the tall, white haired headmaster was nowhere to be seen.

"_Why are you locking the door?"_

"_I want to talk to you in private"_

"_This is my office. It is private"_

"_Albus or Severus might come by and be eavesdropping"_

"_You show serious signs of paranoia… Want me to check you through?"_

"_No, thanks!"_

"_Well… What is it that you want to talk about?"_

"_The war"_

"_We talk about the war all the time"_

"_The last battle. It will be soon"_

"_Why did you lock the door and cast privacy spells?"_

"_I wanted to ask you something"_

"_What?"_

_Silence_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Are you going to fight?"_

"_Of course I am"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_You are not a fighter"_

"_But you are"_

"_So what?"_

"_I am not going to let you run onto that battlefield alone"_

"_You might die"_

"_So might you"_

_Silence_

"_We would be together"_

_Smiles_

They were surrounded by the enemy.

Poppy smiled.

Minerva smiled.

Then two flashes of green.


End file.
